Gravity Happened::The Story Of Nudge And Seth
by DattBirdKid'Nudge
Summary: SethxXxNudge what happens when Nudge walks in on her love Iggy,her "leader" Maximum,and emo dude Fang having a threesome but everyone already knew about the pairing...it was only a secret for Nudge to never find out but now she's running away..she might visit but on her journey she runs into what she thinks are new "experiments" from the school little does she know she's in forks.
1. Nudge's Prologue

**~.::Prolouge::.~**

_ -Nudge's POV-_

_I stormed off into the sky letting my wings flutter and curl beneath the strong gusts of wind,I ignored the desperate calls of the bird flock that I once thought was my_ **family,**_apparently not if they knew the secret relationship going on between my love Iggy,that __**BITCH**__ Maximum and that emo __** BASTARD **__Fang. I was betrayed...i quickly wiped away the blouse staining tears off my face as my instincts picked up on Angel following me;typical. They convince my best friend to come get me down.I stretched my arms out so my wing spans would widen and i'd pick up on speed...but Angel is a fast flyer._

_"Nudge..." I heard the heartbreak and concern in her tiny but innocent voice,even without eye contact i knew she was wearing her best pair of puppy dog eyes and the illest frown._

_"Angel,I can't stay here this is not __**my **__family anymore.." I finally gave in to that voice and saw tears running down her angelic and extremely pale face,it hurt so much to see her like that._

_"You can't leave! who cares if those three are together!?"She carried a sassy tone when she said that;typical Angel._

_my inner voice spoke out 'no one wants me here..' I mentally scolded myself for forgetting about the mind raper who was then glaring up at me with curious yet knowing eyes...__**shit.**_

_"I do,Gasman does,Dylan,Total,Jeb,Akila, ...we need someone to even help us fight ereasers!"I heard her tiny voice crack as she ranted on,but i knew i couldn't I was beyond done here as sellfish as it may be,this is a decision i would've made sooner or later...and the time is now._

_"Listen Angel I really have to go and get my head on straight all I know is I can't live here anymore and if it makes things better for you I'll come and visit when I'm settled...bye Angel I love you so much!" I scooped her up in the most uncomfortable bear hug ever and she nuzzled her face into my neck,she thinks i smell like syrup and vanilla. I finally forced myself to pull away pushing her bang out of her eyes while doing so,I'd miss her so much._

_"Okay Nudge,I understand just please pretty please come back to visit I don't wanna have to track you down" I began to laugh,but Angel's face remained straighter than a line...__**damn.**__My ears twitched as I heard the sound of everyone else's wings flapping,I ruffled Angel's bangs roughly and flew off into the distance trying my hardest to not look back and let them see the tears in my eyes letting them see that leaving them is the hardest thing i've ever done and the more I flew the more difficult it was for me to control my emotions and the slideshows of flashbacks replaying in my mind repetitively,I panicked but lost hope as my wings curled up and I felt myself falling not floating but free falling...I obviously didn't care about where I would land or what would happen to my wings or the severity of my future head concussion...the only thing that was running through my mind was I actually __**had**__ a __**family**__ the only people that ever really mattered to me in all my 14 years of life I __**loved **__someone.__** But**__ as quickly as I grew to love someone they grew to love someone else..._

_ -End Of Nudge's Prolouge/POV- _


	2. Seth

** ~.::Prolouge::.~**

_ -Seth's POV-_

_I watched miserably as my brothers sat cuddled up with their imprints...well not so much Quil and Jake,I just ugh I'm beginning to understand what Leah has been going through. The torture of thinking or knowing you'll **NEVER** imprint,this is why me and her are so close she understands me and I perfectly understand her we watch the rest of the pack in pure envy; it used to be worse for Leah back when we were in Sam's pack.. patrols used to be so awkward for me and Leah the fact that everybody in the pack had seen what Sam and Emily have done through telepathy was definitely disturbing and and crushing for her. This is ridiculous I'm 18 and I haven't even had a girlfriend yet,how the fuck am I supposed to know when I imprint? I began to think is there something genetically wrong with me? I was the last Quilette to phase after all;But Leah thinks I'm nuts and says I think too hard about this whole "mate for life" concept thingy...truth is I just want someone to make me smile I **need** my other half I hope she's out there._

_'Seth what the_ **_hell_**_ are you doing?... Jacob needs you at the house!' I heard Leah mentally yell at me considering we were in wolf form,we ran as fast as we could to Jacob's. Leah grabbed her shorts and tank-top and positioned herself behind the tree to phase back,as I grabbed for my cut jean shorts I did the same. We walked into Jake's backyard to see him and Nessie hovering or almost guarding a fragile figure infront of them which to me hallucinating or not looked like an innocent **REAL** angel,her skin was ebony like the color of the trees out here and her jet black hair was put in an upward messy bun and as I observed more I noticed her shoulder length bang was bleached a platinum blonde or white;although the grass in her hair was covering basically her whole bun and her cheeks and nose were rosy red she looked...she was leaving me speechless._

_'Seth...SETH!?" I quickly snapped out my trans to see Renesmee and Leah glaring at me like I'm a babbling idiot which I am though. I looked up to see Jacob waving his hand at me,I smiled pretending like I was still paying attention he raised his eyebrow wickedly and I sighed._

_"Wait,what happened now Jake?" Leah stood beside me giggling,Jacob was startled by it and me and him both turned to a laughing Leah and a now giggling Nessie._

_"What?" Me and Jacob shouted at them both at the same time shocked at Leah...for this is Jake's first time **EVER **hearing her laugh and my goodness I hadn't heard Leah laugh since I was little._

_"Lover Boy I believe that is wet drool running down your cheek and chin...God does this chick with the wings turn you on that much that you're drooling at the mouth and have a boner" Leah had clearly pointed out the drool on my face and my obvious boner I covered it as a curious Nessie began to have wondering eyes,Jake growled and abruptly picked Nessie up and agreed that he'd take her home,not before saying._

_"Oh and Seth I was trying to tell you to keep that girl company,she has wings so she had to fall at a high height her wings pretty tore up,when I get Nessie home I'll be calling Carlisle.."He grabbed Nessie's hand and walked towards the Cullen's residence Leah pretended to barf as she walked of making kissy faces and putting up hearts towards me and this unknown girl,I slowly walked over to her and the closer I got the more I began to notice and admire her features._

_I carefully picked up her head and lightly placed it on my thigh and stared at her bright face,for some awkward reason I felt the need to protect her,kiss her,never let go of her... whatever but I'm attracted. I feel like my life will be over if she's dead just her being unconscious is making me scared,I want to see what color her eyes are...I even want to hear her voice. I began to panic as her eyelashes fluttered and she looked as if she was trying to expand her wings but even with a naked eye you could tell for this girls injury's would have Carlisle's work cut out for himself she looked pretty hurt on her wings really,I looked down and there she was eyes open wide...I wanted to say something but then something happened what I've been complaining about for ages,I felt our connection her glossy brown eyes bore into me she was what I needed to survive I'd be anything to her and I'd do anything for her I was officially hooked to this girl as I saw the smile light up on her face it was certain she felt it to...and she doesn't know for sure but she's mine now...**Gravity Happened.**_

_ -End Of Seth's Prologue- _


	3. Who Are You?

**~.::Who Are You ?::.~**

_-Nudge's POV-_

_ I glanced up at the stunning figure above me...He just seemed so **perfect** I thought the boys in J-14 magazines were hotties;I even thought Iggy was hot,but this boy was gorgeous and so flawless. He had Ebony locks that were gelled to shining perfection his hair was distinctively very spike like,His Olive-tan skin oh so soft looking and,Muscular...and what made me feel safe and comforted and forget about my worries...his eyes were dark brown,captivating,playful,determined,and protective. I knew for as long I was with this complete stranger he'd be forever **mine**._

_"Hey..."I didn't know whether to sit there and fathom and drool over the beautiful melody of his voice or solemnly reply back with a shallow tone of voice... decisions..decisions._

_"What's your name?" Without even over thinking it I blabbered out as I realized I was back to being 'Motor Mouth'_

_"Nu-I mean...Monique" I felt a load of butterflies attack my insides as he stared at me awkwardly...I hope he doesn't get suspicious but then again I NEVER tell anyone my name is Monique/Nudge he's a stranger,a cute stranger._

_"Pretty name...really pretty name and I'm Seth"He smiled the most genuine smile.I quickly dusted off my dress,and intended on standing but instantly my wings collapsed and I felt a burning sensation...It was certain that I had broken my wings,Seth looked worried that he grabbed my hand and pulled me up but held on to give me support._

_"My friend Jake said you were flying and he was on pa- he was running around and when he got to his backyard he found you lying there unconscious and your wings looked pretty banged up...he called the nearest doctor...told him about your injuries and now were going to see him!"Seth has to be the fastest talker I know...besides myself._

_"You don't...find me wierd...like a freak...isn't this the part where you run?"Seth looked as if he had been torn he stared at me with a grimacing look._

_"You're not a freak you're gorgeous...why would I run from **you? **I mean i've seen the most freakiest things in forks." At that note I didn't know if I should've felt foolish or flattered or insulted._

_"It's just I'm a bird kid and Seth that's not something you see everyday...but considering you're not freaked out you must be an experiment...OMG from the school...you were made by white coats...to come bring me back home! you and your friend Jake were tracking me down to bring me back to the school! let me tell you somethin' I ain't going ...I don't miss my flock at all! I knew I couldn't trust you! you're not taking me to see a doctor you're an eraser aren't you" I quickly removed myself from Seth's grasp as result of betrayal I knew it was time for me to run again considering I can't fly!_

_"No wait...my God...Monique what the hell are you talking about what school...what are white coats,please don't leave you're making no sense all I want is to understand you better...I'm just trying to help you I mean I don't know what you went through before you got here but it honestly sounds like it was a living hell...just please stay Monique." suddenly I knew he was the one every word that came out of his mouth my instincts just told me go with the flow;no second guessing that he was telling the truth...normally I wouldn't have believed him for nothing and would have already left. I'm Nudge though I jump to conclusions and make mistakes it's kind of what keeps me grounded knowing that I make mistakes is as human and normal as it will ever get for me...It was certain that Seth likes me back...finally._

_"Okay Seth...I'm so sorry I was assuming things,you would never do anything to hurt me;even though I barely know you you just feel familiar to me like I've met you before." Seth smiled and hauled my left arm over his shoulder as we walked down this mountain and into the woods with all these tall trees...and then this big house came into view with several glowing lights and the prettiest view ever considering there was glass covering the building and you could see the kitchen,living room,the paintings. It was like a dream,Seth brought me in the house and I watched as these...people they were so beautiful they looked like experiments! they were so pale,they looked like they were sculpted in heaven,they had amber colored eyes,they looked fragile but tough and stern...but four of them in particular looked so innocent one had dark brown hair and bright glowing red eyes and fairly pale skin also...a little girl who looks around 7 she had strawberry blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders that were in complicated swirls and locks...her eyes were a honey brown,and a woman with a sord of really brown hair her eyes were amber also and she seemed motherly she was smiling at me and I smiled back._

_"Monique...meet the Cullens they're like my family besides my friend Jake,and my sister Leah.. and my mom Sue"_

_ He pointed to a woman with beach blonde hair and amber eyes but her face carried a bitter and generally pissed look,I cringed."That is Rosalie...she doesn't like me too much but I think she's cool...she doesn't like Jake either." _

_She stared at me and slightly grinned;a twisted grin I guess. I watched as Seth pointed at a man with dark hair and amber eyes unlike Rosalie who I'm certain is his wife because their fingers are intertwined he had a bold,daring yet playful look on his face he had to be a jokester and seemed like he was a big kid on the inside I sensed it and had to stifle my giggles."That's my buddy Emmett,he's funny and acts like a toddler sometimes"Emmett waved ever so slowly...I walked up to a woman with really short brown hair and amber eyes I glanced down at her clothes and smiled she was a fashionista like me I knew instantly I'd get along with her Seth looked at her and waved to her and a man sitting next to her with blonde hair."Hey Alice and Jasper meet my friend Monique she's new to forks considering she fell from the sky with broken wings of hers!" He teased me playfully I elbowed his side softly...I felt Alice glaring at me she stood and carefully observed me."OMG I read about you in the magazines and newspapers last year you're one of those bird kids...basically hybrids I saw you guys on TV also..." I instantly had memories of when Angel took over the flock and we spent some time at a hotel and got interviewed on live TV,I was so nervous."Yup,that was me and my old friends" Her and Jasper looked puzzled,I rolled my eyes and sighed."Uhhm I left them they were traitors I couldn't trust them and with a flash I flew away without even looking back...and next thing I know I land in this whole new world." They looked concerned but quickly swept their emotions under a rug and wondered off into the comforts of their home,Seth came from behind me and patted my back softly. As me and Seth kept walking he bumped into another beautiful person with the prettiest pale skin the little girl seemed to have resembled him in my eyes...she has to be his daughter."Oh almost forgot this is Edward,The lady in the living room with the blue dress on is Bella and that little girl with strawberry blonde hair is Renesmee or Nessie she's Edward and Bella's kid!"Seth turned to the living room and showed me who Bella and Renesmee were I looked back to see Edward waving and staring at my wings while walking off..but he didn't seemed to be spooked just surprised,and then a welcoming voice was heard...and Seth had told me what Carlisle looked like so.."Hello Seth... and this is..." I hesitated but quickly caught on."Oh I'm Monique and you must be I'm just praying you're a real doctor...you're one right!?" He chuckled a sweet sound,and waved his hand playfully."No amateurs here,Jacob told me your wings are...not in the best condition..." He gestured me to what looked like a lab...I panicked as it reminded me of the school and the white coats. I ignored my paranoid inner voice and sat up on a bed plastered in thin,yet very loud paper. He walked over to me with the needle,I flinched but stopped as Seth grabbed on to my left hand. I exhaled and watched as he penetrated my wings with the liquid dosage inside the needle. Before I knew it I felt numb but it must have been what was expected because he was probing my wings and cleaning them,and after everything he placed 6 rolls of ace bandages and gauges on both my wings. Seth smiled as he handed me a pill that Carlisle had explained keeps my pain from my wings to a minimum until they fully heal,feeling suddenly light headed Seth seemed to have noticed he passed me a bottle of water and I warmly smiled at him. I glanced back at my cream coated wings and sighed I knew with the bird DNA I carried in my gene this wound would be healed in no time flat,but I still felt as if this_ **is** _necessary and so does Seth,Jacob,and Carlisle. _

* * *

_After getting my wings treated Seth decided to take me to meet his sister Leah and the one whose name I've heard oh so many amount of times today that I'm now demanding to meet him..the one and only Jacob. Seth was still holding on to me I huffed and constantly pouted at him."Seth I'm not a china doll...I'm not fragile,and helpless and weak...it's not like my whole body is broken or something!" I stared back at Seth who looked like a lost and hurt puppy dog his eyes were squinted which made me feel like a total asshole,I gulped as I felt the lump in my throat but surprisingly for the first time in my life I was **speechless**."You're right... but it's not like I could ever stop caring so much about you;you're not a china doll...but you're like porcelain to me that's how freaking perfect you're Monique! I could never stop caring even if I wanted to." I didn't know why but it felt like he was falling in love with me or rather already was in love with me...like Dylan is meant to be Max's other half...he had imprinted on her the second he laid eyes on her,but Seth couldn't do that he is human for crying out loud...right? **right?** I shook it off and looked back at Seth."I'm really sorry Seth I didn't mean it like that...I didn't know I was so perfect or meant a whole lot to..anyone;before I got here no one really said things like that to me...I was respected and appreciated but I was like a sister to everyone.-Thank you Seth!" I moved quickly over to peck his cheek...I watched happily as the smile grew on his face, I pulled him roughly as we made our way down the hill,"C'mon introduce me to Jacob and Leah" We got to the house there was a big camp fire with a shit load of people gathered around it a lot of cute boys too...but not cuter than my Seth,holy shit did I just say-"Hey Jake,this is Monique!" I looked at Jake and grinned I waved at him,he was the person whose backyard I flew into;figures."Uh,sorry I fell in your backyard must have been awk being in your house all of a sudden you find a girl in your backyard with broken wings...it doesn't happen often trust me I'm just somewhat of a clumsy flyer I just wanted to thank you for getting me help." I smiled at him and he laughed,and shrugged."Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're okay." Seth gestured me to a girl with dark brown hair and a slighter tanner foundation she was pretty though."This is my sister Leah..." I smiled and quickly waved at her she chuckled and glared at me."Finally you're here,because the second Jake discovered you in his backyard and Seth saw you no one could get him to shut up about you and how '__angelic' you looked and seemed...I mean you do have wings so you probably get that a lot." Seth looked pissed and yanked me pulling me behind his back."Shut...Up...Leah" I was starting to get suspicious I mean not even Seth's family found me weird..Jeb always told me if you meet a stranger who has seen you..if they've seen what you're capable of they'll run like bloody hell...unless they're something greater. Oh what the hell am I talking about? Jeb was annoying and was a wacko in my eyes like a dad to me and the flock but still awkward as fuck. Before I knew it I was introduced to Sam,Emily,Claire,Leah,Sue,Quil,Paul,Jacob,Jared,Billy,Embry in under thirty minutes. Seth held my hand and led me towards a camp fire where everyone was gathered around. Billy sighed as they started to tell me about there past...as being werewolves;not wolves or mutants like erasers but children of the moon and I was completely lost,but then he came across a similar thing called imprinting...it started to get me curious about Seth...the fact that he's a werewolf is why I'm not freaky to him...I just don't want to jump to conclusions about this imprinting thing...I don't even know for sure how it works or if it'd make me feel something for him also...I'd ask him soon but for now I would just enjoy Seth,in the end he's all that matters._


	4. Getting To Know The Real Her

**~.::Getting To Know The Real Her::.~**

_-Seth's POV-_

_I watched as everyone was talking to Monique, As far as I was concerned the pack and my family loved her. They knew I had imprinted and were more than proud and happy that I had finally found a mate...not gonna lie I am happy too. I watched how her adorable expressions reflected the bonfire that we all told Quilette legends next to;the pride of being children of the moon. I glanced at Leah who seemed fascinated with Monique she laughed at everything the girl said even if it wasn't particularly a joking matter, It just shows that she takes interest in her. I felt pain in my chest build up I had thought about what we were discussing with Monique surprisingly she didn't take everything out of proportion when we finally revealed that we were werewolves;"She's a keeper" My wolf shouts to me eagerly,I chuckle in my head laughing at my own corny joke. I stared at my imprintee again and i felt the very strings of my heart pull more and more...I was falling in love with her more and more as the day went by,I just hope that she opens up to me enough to accept the connection I have with her and the destiny laid out for us, But now is not the time...I don't want her having that burden on her shoulders and I damn sure don't wanna scare her off._

_"Seth?"My heart melted as I looked next to me to see a sleepy and worn out looking Monique._

_"Yea...Monique?" She giggled and sat up to look at everyone around the bonfire including me._

_"I'm sooo hungry!" I say her put her bottom lip into a pouting state,she crossed her arms and her light brown eyes turned into the form of a puppys. I grinned and soon everyone started to bawl out laughing I looked over and she was rubbing her stomach and giggling too. Just then I heard a loud croaking noise,I stopped and peered down at my stomach._

_"Gosh Nique Nique I'm hungry too ahaha!" I grabbed her by the hand and we walked with Leah and Jacob to Sam and Emily's house while the rest of the pack followed by this time everyone had already said their goodbyes to my mom Sue and Jacob's dad Billy._

_When we got home,Emily had told everyone to go lay down while she started on dinner with Claire who was the most helpful 4 year old I knew. I laughed as she pulled up a stool next to Emily so she could reach the freshly unpeeled corn on the marble glazed counter top;so innocent. I walked upstairs with Monique I showed her where my old room...it's an old room because I'm never here I'm always on patrol with Jacob and Leah and hanging out with the Cullen's and now that Monique is a part of my life i chill with her wherever so really the only time I come here is the nights of our Bonfire's._

_"Wow your room is a mess how do you live here man!"She looked over at my lamp that had 3 pairs of dirty socks hanging from the shade, I blushed a crimson red as she took them off my lamp and frantically searched for any sign of a hamper for dirty clothes._

_"Nique I'm barely EVER in this room I don't have time to clean it.." I looked at her with a straight face only to see her bending over my bed struggling to clean the mess also next to my bed, 'Oh My God just fuck her brains out already!Pussy' my inner wolf pressured me to ravish the ebony beauty in front of me..my inner wolf was a hot head Billy always told me it was only because my general personality isn't like that so sadly my wolf is my exact opposite we always argue._

_"This is-OMG what the fuck ahh Seth s-s-spider!" She quickly hops off the bed,I looked down feeling something hard and uncomfortable pressing against my basketball shorts. I snatched my pillow and proceeded to cover myself but before doing so a scared yet adorable Nique jumped on top of me shrieking for help. I moaned as she unintentionally dragged her hips against my erection. I had a feeling my face resembled a tomato by now._

_"Ohh Fuckk!" I cupped my hand over my mouth in shock,Monique slowly lifted her head from my shoulder she looked me deep in the eyes grinning like a mad man the glint in her eye looked seductive yet sinister."Seth!?" She breathed heavier and shook her hips again and I instantly reacted,I squinted my eyes this was the moment the battle with my wolf had begun."Please...Nique stoppp! You have no idea what you're doing!"I groaned trying to back away, but she had caught a grip on my wife beater."I think I've got a hint of some sort...Lover Boy!" She said the last two words extremely slow and soft into my right ear, I shivered under her. Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and got unbearably close,I shoved her off of me and we jumped up. Sam busted in and glanced at both of us first at me and then at Nique Nique._

_"What the hell was the screaming for?" Sam growled at me, not even a second had passed I instantly pointed my finger at Monique like a toddler getting caught for stealing a cookie then blaming his sister for it. Her jaw dropped_

_"Sam it was me...but maybe if SOMEONE named Seth Clearwater didn't have world's dirtiest room I wouldn't have worry about freaking over a spider...would I Sethy Wethy?" Sam chuckled..and tapped my arm I gave a death glare at Nique but all she did was stick out her tongue;immature much?_

_"Yeah Dude clean up your room it looks like a fucking pig sty" He shook his head and headed back downstairs to a worried Emily and a clueless Claire."Is Uncle Seth Otay?" I heard the fading away of Claire's toddler like voice._

_"You sound sexy when you moan!"Monique was walking out of my room giggling,I sarcastically laughed and smacked her ass._

_"You look so fucking adorable when you're scared Nique Nique!"I put my lips out teasing her and waiting for a kiss a never got,she chuckled again as I chased her down the stairs."Hey come back here!"_


	5. Missing You

**_ ~.::Missing You::.~_**

**_-_**_Angel's POV-_

_I sobbed into my pillow as I thought about my best friend,a day hadn't even passed yet and I was a mess. I wouldn't eat or sleep or talk to anyone...the fact that I could hear Iggy and Max and Fang's every thought was killing me. What made it even more gruesome? They showed no remorse in what they had did to sweet ole' Nudge not one thought was about her. They carried on with life as if nothing had **EVER** happened and that honestly made me sick to my tummy. I ignored the constant or occasional "are you okay's?" from Dylan,Ella or Gazzy and Total and Akila..heck sometimes even Jeb or . They were the only ones who had been just as worried as me. I grabbed Teddy and pressed the "touch me" button instantly a familiar tune started to play._

_Whenever I'm down I call on you my friend_  
_A helpin' hand you lend in my time of need_  
_So I'm, I'm callin' you now just to make it through_  
_What else can I do, won't you hear my plea?_

_Friends may come and friends may go_  
_But you should know that_  
_That I've got your back, it's automatic_  
_So, never hesitate to call_  
_'Cause I'm your sista and always for ya and_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without you_  
_From the beginnin' 'til the end_  
_You've always been here right beside me_  
_So I call you my best friend_  
_Through the good times and the bad ones_  
_Whether I lose or if I win_  
_I know one thing that never changes_  
_And that's you as my best friend_

_Whenever I'm down and all that's going on is really going on_  
_Just one of those days to ya, you said the right things_  
_To keep me movin', to keep me goin' strong_  
_What else can I say?_

_Friends are there through thick and thin_  
_But I've been told that and I believe it, it's automatic_  
_Call me when you need a friend_  
_'Cause I'm your sista and always for ya and I don't know_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without you_  
_From the beginnin' 'til the end_  
_You've always been here right beside me_  
_So I call you my best friend_  
_Through the good times and the bad ones_  
_Whether I lose or if I win_  
_I know one thing that never changes_  
_And that's you as my best friend_

_What I'd ever do without you_  
_From the beginnin' 'til the end_  
_You've always been here right beside me_  
_So I call you my best friend_  
_Through the good times and the bad ones_  
_Whether I lose or if I win_  
_I know one thing that never changes_  
_And that's you as my best friend_

_Buddy, I can always call on my best friend_  
_Buddy, I can always call on my best friend_

_I'll be there for you when you're going through_  
_Times that you may think that you need a friend_  
_You can count on me, call me when you need_  
_Won't you call me up? 'Cause_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without you_  
_From the beginnin' 'til the end_  
_You've always been here right beside me_  
_So I call you my best friend_  
_Through the good times and the bad ones_  
_Whether I lose or if I win_  
_I know one thing that never changes_  
_And that's you as my best friend_

_I don't know what I'd ever do without you_  
_From the beginnin' 'til the end_  
_You've always been here right beside me_  
_So I call you my best friend_  
_Through the good times and the bad ones_  
_Whether I lose or if I win_  
_I know one thing that never changes_  
_And that's you as my best friend_

_I blinked my eyelashes a few times and let the tears fall rapidly,I hopped off the bed and marched towards my princess themed walk-in closet i snatched my north face sweatshirt __off the hanger,I grabbed Teddy and stuffed him in my sweatshirt and zipped it up. I walked over to my mirror and pinned my hair into two fish-tale braided pigtails,I took my index fingers and dipped them both into a can of eyeblack and plastered the black oily-like substance underneath my eyes. _

_I looked down at Teddy and grinned."Come on Teddy lets go find Nudge!" I busted my two way frame window open...I released my wings and let them adjust to the wind and soon my feet were hovering over the balcony.I stretched the length of my arms and flew full speed into the air. I searched high and low hoping to pick up on a scent,I panicked as one smelt distinctively similar to hers I landed in a forest with trees everywhere. I touched the ground and something ignited memories of Nudge falling from the sky and onto the floor,the vision of some sort had ended. I figured if she had crashed here chances are she was hurt because her scent is super strong like blood,something in the back of my mind knew this wasn't exactly where she had fell but close. I inhaled more air and picked up on a second scent like the smell of musk and foul odor;like a freaking wet dog. I squeezed my eyes as the scent made me think of Erasers,my breath caught in my throat. I slowly started to back up,I squealed as I felt cold hands wrap around my neck it felt like an inhumane kind of grip I was scared but the texture of this creature's hands felt as soft as a baby's bottom."Aghh help !" I struggled for air and even tried to flap my small wings but it had no affect I felt my heart began to race faster and before I knew it I was out cold._


End file.
